Forum:Reorganization of the Mass Relays List
I propose to redo the current List of Known Relays. I see three main problems with the way the list is done now. First, it is rather unwieldy in its current format, a wall of text that makes visual searching cumbersome. Second, it is not sortable, so you can't search on cluster or system, only on the colloquial name for the relay. Finally, the list is not exhaustive; it does not contain cases like the Sol Relay or the Arcturus Prime Relay nor the numerous examples of unnamed relays. So, I propose to create a sortable list. The list will contain the following fields: Cluster, System, Common Name(s), and Notes. Cluster and System are pretty self-explanatory. The "Common Name(s)" field will be used for the colloquial name of the relay (e.g., Charon Relay, Mu Relay). The "Notes" section will be used, for example, to note special circumstances surrounding this particular relay such as that it's located on a planet (e.g., the Conduit), that it connects to a race's home system, or that it played a major role in the series' history. This will include all relays in which we have the information to fill in at least one of those four fields. If some piece of information is not known, that cell will be filled in as "Unknown." An example list can be found by clicking the link titled "Example Table" above. TheUnknown285 (talk) 23:13, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Previous Proposal I propose to redo the current List of Known Relays. I see three main problems with the way the list is done now. First, it is rather unwieldy in its current format, a wall of text that makes visual searching cumbersome. Second, it is not sortable, so you can't search on cluster or system, only on the colloquial name for the relay. Third, the list is not exhaustive; it does not contain cases like the Sol Relay or the Arcturus Prime Relay nor the numerous examples of unnamed relays. Finally, and perhaps most importantly, the current list includes spoilers with no spoiler tag. It's a pretty massive spoiler to note that the Citadel or the Relay Monument are in fact mass relays.- So, I propose to create two sortable lists. Each list will contain the following fields: Cluster, System, Common Name(s), and Notes. Cluster and System are pretty self-explanatory. The "Common Name(s)" field will be used for the colloquial name of the relay (e.g., Charon Relay, Mu Relay). The Notes section will be used, for example, to note special circumstances surrounding this particular relay such as that it's located on a planet (e.g., the Conduit), that it connects to a race's home system, or that it played a major role in the series' history. This will include all relays in which we have the information to fill in at least one of those four fields. If some piece of information is not known, that cell will be filled in as "Unknown." The first list will include most of the mass relays, the ones where noting their existence or details does not constitute a spoiler. The second list will be titled "Special Cases" (for lack of a better term) and will include the spoiler-ific mass relays like the Citadel, the Alpha Relay, the Conduit, etc. This list will be preceded by a spoiler warning of some sort. An example list can be found by clicking the link titled "Example Table" above. TheUnknown285 (talk) 17:31, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Voting Support #As Proposer TheUnknown285 (talk) 21:39, March 10, 2013 (UTC) #-- Commdor (Talk) 00:16, March 16, 2013 (UTC) # 02:22, March 18, 2013 (UTC) #Hefe (talk) 13:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Comments Looks fine to me. I support this idea. Garhdo (talk) 17:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :I'd place the name of the relays in the first column. Otherwise, no objections. -- Commdor (Talk) 17:57, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I have thought about doing that as well. What makes me reluctant to do so is that we have an awful lot of relays without known common names but have cluster and/or system information. By comparison, we only have a few relays in which we have common names but no cluster and/or system information. So, that first column would have a lot of "unknowns." ::Also, how should we go about the spoiler warning? The relays that would be listed span multiple games, so putting the ME1 Spoiler tag there isn't fully accurate as there would also be spoilers for ME2. Do we have a generic spoiler warning? Do I put all of the relevant spoiler tags? TheUnknown285 (talk) 20:42, March 4, 2013 (UTC) I re-read your proposal, I thought it was just going to convert the existing list of identified mass relays into a table format. I'll have to withdraw my support for the time being since this isn't as simple as I thought. So is this supposed to incorporate all mass relays in the games? Can you provide the completed table in your sandbox so I can see exactly what it is you intend? If we're going to go to the trouble of gathering all the relays in one place (which I'm not entirely convinced is worth doing, the reason we have the current list is because those relays are the only ones we know anything about), I would oppose any attempt to split some "special" relays into a second table arbitrarily. A comprehensive list should be comprehensive. As for the spoiler warnings, those are already in the article. Any and all content below a spoiler tag, extending all the way to the bottom of a page, is liable to contain spoilers for the related ME media. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:59, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Per your request, I added the as-of-yet unnamed relays in Argos Rho and Attican Beta to the list on my sandbox (same link as above). I didn't go any further as I didn't want to go through the trouble of making a huge list only for the idea to be rejected. Hopefully, the two additions are sufficient to show you what I'm getting at. Long story short, yes, I would like to include all relays because 1) to get a feel for how many we know (and therefore some idea of how many there are) and 2) why not? TheUnknown285 (talk) 18:47, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I have updated the proposal, paring it down the just one list. The original proposal is listed above under "Previous Proposal" for archive purposes. TheUnknown285 (talk) 23:14, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I support this. Hefe (talk) 13:01, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I've got no objections to the revised proposal. I'll have to think a bit more on it before I vote one way or the other, though (whenever voting is initiated). -- Commdor (Talk) 20:02, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Bueller? Bueller? Seriously, I don't want to be the only one to cast a formal vote here...TheUnknown285 (talk) 13:58, March 13, 2013 (UTC)